


we got older and I should have known

by MiniNephthys



Category: AIR - Fandom
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanna does what she can to attract Ryuuya's attention.  Kink Bingo, for the square "teasing."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we got older and I should have known

Over the years, little had changed about Ryuuya's demeanor towards Kanna. He was always teasing, rarely serious unless the situation truly called for it. He rarely flat-out insulted her, but neither did he pay her the reverence her station demanded.

It was her behavior that had changed. She complimented him more often rather than her previous slew of insults. She made any excuse to touch him. Her gaze lingered on him longer and longer these days.

It wasn't something that Ryuuya understood. Everything else about their temple life seemed simple. Kanna grew more and more acclimated to living as an equal to everyone else, though she seemed destined to eternally to have Uraha as her servant. They were away from those who wanted to persecute and kill her. Occasionally they could travel to the nearest village, and they slowly became known there by increasingly friendly locals. Only this eluded him as something he could not grasp.

Innocently, he asked Uraha if she had noticed anything. "Over the years, I mean. I don't think I've treated her any differently, but she seems to be changing by the day."

Uraha giggled and covered her face with her fan. "Kanna-sama is getting bolder, you mean?"

"Bolder in what?" He blinked.

"You really are foolish. Or uninterested, I suppose. Or impotent." She counted them on her fingers. "Which one should I assume? Hmm, this is so difficult..."

"Uraha," Ryuuya interrupted. "What are you talking about?"

"She is trying to appeal to you, much in the same way that you have been trying to provoke her for years," she explained. "This is what we call 'flirting'."

"Flirting," he repeated. "How long has she felt this way?"

"Since about the time we escaped from the shrine, Ryuuya-sama," she informed him.

"...I need to go sit down."

That night found him leaning against a tree, deep in thought. Kanna approached him slowly. "Ryuuya-dono?" she asked.

Ryuuya looked up at her. "What's the matter? Can't sleep?"

"You're out here instead of sleeping, of course I cannot sleep," she grumbled. "What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about you," he admitted.

Even in the low light, it was possible to see her entire face go red. "A...about me?"

"Yes, about how you manage to control all your hair. It seems tiresome to run a brush through - stop, stop, don't throw that rock at me!"

Kanna huffed and set it down. "You bring it upon yourself."

He sighed. "Your temper hasn't changed, I see. I was just arriving at that part."

"Hm?" She sat next to him, leaning into his side. "You were thinking about what's changed?"

He nodded. "You've grown more capable. When we left you had hardly any usable skills, and now you and Uraha make goods to sell at the village. You've also grown in wisdom. You understand more of the world around you. But..." He smiled softly, reaching out to stroke her hair. "You've always been kind, and you've always been beautiful."

She went red again, the reaction he expected. "R-Ryuuya-dono, you too have always been... noble, and, and... oh, enough with that." She climbed into his lap and, before Ryuuya could protest, kissed him.

Ryuuya kissed back. She was beautiful, he had been certain for a few months that he loved her, and there was no one to see. Her lips were warm despite the cool night air.

She rocked against him as they kissed, causing unwanted side effects. "K-Kanna, you can't do that," Ryuuya managed, ignoring his body's protests that it very much liked that.

Kanna gave him a confident smile. "I saw a couple doing this the last time I went down to the village. I want to be a couple," she explained, "so doing this is perfectly normal."

"But that's..." Too much too soon. He struggled to find words to explain.

She thought for a moment. "I also saw her put it in her mouth... Does that feel better?"

His brain shattered at the idea, and he quickly had a new priority. "On second thought, doing this will be fine." He kissed her again, letting her move against him as he liked while caressing her. Her wandering hands soon clung to his shoulders.

When her rocking and his caressing had both completely tired them out, Ryuuya lifted Kanna off of him and set her down before rising to his feet. "We should both get some rest."

"Can we sleep together? Since we're a couple?" Kanna asked, innocently.

He failed to suppress a chuckle. "If you want that to be the way Uraha finds out about us when she comes to wake us in the morning... of course."


End file.
